1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
OLED displays display images using OLED that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The OLED display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at intersections of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power supply lines in a matrix. Each of the pixels commonly includes an OLED and a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current that flows to the OLED. The pixels generate light components with predetermined brightness components while supplying currents from the driving transistors to the OLEDs to correspond to data signals.